Let's go on an adventure!
by Lesbeanie
Summary: Rin, a student at Crypton high, decided one day that she'd do something stupid to cure her boredom. Not knowing that, that something, would lead her to an alternate universe, in which normal people die within 6 weeks. Poor Rinny here had been mistaken for the prince of that universe. She gotta get out. Like, Fast. (Rin x Len)
1. Chapter 1

Rin wanted to scream. She couldn't escape, not when there were eyes practically **everywhere.** She could practically feel her brain melt as each second passed. This was getting out of hand; if she had to sit in a classroom for another five seconds she'd break. she absolutely hated tests, especially MATH tests.  
"10 more minutes everyone," said the teacher, "I'll expect your tests to be done so turn them in as soon as the bell rings. And remember: Absolutely NO re-do's." _'oh great, just peachy!'_ Rin thought. it'd been nearly a whole hour and she's only gotten one question answered. Suddenly something inside her snapped. She picked up her pencil and wrote down any relevant answers that popped up at the top of her head. When the bell rang, the whole class let out a sigh of relief, "Thank god that's over," she breathed out. As soon as she collected her things and turned her test in, the teacher called her back to his desk, "Excuse me, Rin?" she felt a chill run down her spine, Rin turned to face the teacher only to see his shocked expression as his eyes scanned her paper.  
"What is it, ?" she groaned, did he notice that she guessed by simply looking at the paper?  
"Did you really do all this work?" He mused. Rin was hesitant, but it took all of her not to lie and say she had Miku tell her all the answers, "Yes I did the work," She said, "But I tried! I really did-" "Excellent." Did she hear that right? did her math teacher just compliment her? "Excellent?" she repeated. Her teacher gazed at her admiringly, "You got everything right, and you didn't get a single warning this whole class!" Rin's eyes widened, she couldn't believe that someone like _her_ was able to get a perfect score on a math quiz. Rin smiled and nodded, and with that she was off to lunch, not too soon after she stepped out of the classroom, she completely forgot about her greatest school-related achievement, which was replaced by a childish prank she thought was even greater than her math quiz being perfect.  
When Rin arrived to lunch, Miku noticed something strangely off about her, of course, being her best friend she'd notice something was always off but this time it was something different, "Hey Rin, something seems off what happened-" She was spazzing out, something she'd usually do but not something she'd do when there's food in front of her, "Rin?" No response, "Rin?" Still no response, " _RIN KAGAMINE!_ " Rin snapped out of her trance and turned her attention to Miku, "sure," was her reply. Rin obviously wasn't listening to what Miku had said, "Rin, are you okay?" Miku said. Rin nodded and just smiled. but that smile wasn't a warm smile. it was a cold smile, a smile that Miku saw only when she was up to something horrible. "Rin I don't like that face," Suddenly Miku was hit with a foul smell, reflexively she gagged, she scrunched up her face and looked at Rin disgusted, "Rin, what the hell?" Rin smiled sadistically, and whispered "Person who farted says what?"  
"Miku, not hearing her properly, responded with, "What?"

Bursting out into a fit of laughter Rin pointed at the woman next to her, trying to point at Miku "It was totally You, if it was anyone _You're_ the one responsible of that despicable smell!" Miku turned to Meiko, "Is it true?" Confused, Meiko turned to Miku, "I'm sorry?" In order to cover up her mistake, Rin shot up from her seat, climbed onto the table and stood up and pointed at Meiko, "SHE'S THE ONE! IT WAS HER! I'D NEVER FART IN PUBLIC!" Meiko glared at Rin, they don't get a long but they have their moments. _'oh she think's she's so clever, eh?'_ Meiko thought _'you know what else is clever?'_ Meiko stood up and Flung her textbook at the blonde, "The hell are you trying to start Kagamine?" she growled. This attracted attention,"Oh, nothing. I'm just telling the truth~" She replied. Suddenly Meiko shot up from her seat, and in a fit of anger, flipped the table, causing every student near it to jump back. Furious, the brunette grabbed a near by binder and hurled it at Rin, Only to have her dodge it while it was only seconds away from her face. Enticed by this, people where taking video's and betting on whether Rin would die or not. With all this commotion no one cared to notice little Oliver calling for help, the poor boy was literally in the _middle_ of the war. It almost got out of hand until a teacher stepped in. "YOU TWO! OFFICE, NOW!" Ah, here we are, something Rin is used to. Without a question she walked off to the office. Meiko swore she'd get back at Rin for this.  
 _(The next day)_

* * *

Being expelled was the greatest thing to happen to Rin. Of course this is only the 5th time this year but there are more to come! But alas, even someone as 'cool' as her will run out of things. everyday is the same. Nothing new. Nothing special. And if there is something special. It never lasts. But this time, Rin wanted to do something different. Something bizarre. Something that will change her perspective of the world. But how is she to do that all in two weeks? Maybe she won't even get back in two weeks. She had to get ready for this little journey she was planning. But if she was going to do it, she was going to do it alone. She is smart enough not to do something stupid like not tell anyone where she's going. But that's exactly what she's doing. Rin decided to call Miku and inform her in a special way about her journey. "ALRIGHT TIME TO CALL MAMA!" The phone rang for about five seconds. But it felt like an eternity since Rin was so eager to start her journey. "Hey," Miku said, "Ayeeee~!"

* * *

( Phone call: 1- _italics=Rin_ **Plane Bold=Miku** )

 **"Rin?"**

 _"Hey did'ja miss me?"_

 **"Rin it's only been a day-"**

 _"Anyways let's talk about something!"_

 **"Eh?"**

 _"Let's say... I were to disappear and not come back for a long time. What would you do?"_

 **"I'd freak out obviously. But it depends, how long?"**

" _A really, really, long time."_

 **"First I'd assume you're playing a stupid prank , I'd assume you're dead."**

 _"Ah that's...Well anyways what would you do after you assume I'm dead?"_

 **"I'd go looking for your body."**

 _"And?"_

 **"Look, why are you asking these questions? what are you planning?"**

 _"Nothing! While I was in the shower the thing that really got me thinking was the fact that the world functions perfectly even with the loss of a single person or even two! sure, the people will be affected but soon they'll go back to normal, even if it was a super tragic incident scarring a person for life they'll never be able to change everyone's lives dramatically."_

 **"..."**

 **"Rin, what are you trying to say?"**

 _"Nothing."_

 **"That doesn't sound like nothing-"**

 _"WELL IT SURE WAS A BLAST TALKIN' TO YA'! BYE!"_

"WAIT RI-"

(Phone call ended)

* * *

Rin knew that Miku was going to run to her house, and she was going to get there quick, being leader of the track team didn't just mean she was able to run pretty long distances but she was really fast. _Abnormally fast_. Rin needed to act quickly if she wanted this to succeed. Rin would take Miku, but she cared about her friend, she cared about her too much to take her on something that she knew she'd so easily disapprove. Rin finished packing her things and darted towards to door, not forgetting to lock it,(obviously.) And so she was off.  
 _(time skip)_  
It's been about two hours since Rin left, _but she was in a forest._ Miku had to have been looking for her now. But Rin was getting tired. She's only been walking for two hours and she's already exhausted. " _Oh god,"_ Rin groaned, ' _Why the hell is it so hot.'_ she thought. She arrived at a meadow, butterfly's where almost everywhere, and it was beautiful. But what was she gonna do here, Take a selfie, post it on tumblr and hope to get 1,000+ likes? There wasn't much to do, but it was a pretty relaxing place.  
Well that was so much for a journey put together in five seconds, ' _you know what, this is dumb. I'll go back and say it was a stupid prank or something.'_ But she was so tired, _'maybe I'll just rest for a little while.'_ once Rin lay down on the cool grass, her eyes began to close and not too much later she dozed off into a deep sleep.  
When Rin woke up it was already night, ' _what time is it?',_ Rin checked her phone "Whoa," "30 Missed calls from Miku. God I'm a horrible friend. I should call her back." Rin tried to move, but she couldn't. When Rin looked up, she noticed she was being suppressed by a figure wearing a dark cloak, standing in front of her. She couldn't even speak! The strangest thing though,was that, the figure...They weren't touching her; they where standing there, holding their hand out in front of her. When the figure removed their hood _'Miku?'_ she thought; but it wasn't Miku. Instead, it was a man. A man who looked just like Miku. The exact same teal color, His cerulean eye's, filled with ambition and excitement (but he looked a little shocked), Same height, Same face, *ahem*, a bit more masculine though. Yep, Just like Miku.

"Len, what the hell?" _'what was that?'_ What did he just call her...? "You freaking _idiot_! I told you specifically not to come to the surface with me! Oh god, your dad's gonna kill us. and _more importantly **ME!**_ " A look of confusion spread across her face, ' _Len?'_ was he talking to her? Was she Len?

"What's even _worse_ is that you came to the surface dressed as a _girl_ , Len, _A GIRL!_ i mean there really is nothing wrong with boys dressing as girls but i didn't think you'd sink that low, as to trick Leon, the most powerful man in our realm, _and_ your father, into thinking that you where a _girl! Just_ To go to the surface...!" Rin tried to open her mouth, hoping that she'd be able to explain she wasn't who he thought she was, nothing came out. She tried flailing her arms, knowing damn well that she was being suppressed by a power she didn't even know of, Nothing happened. Finally, the teal-haired man stood up, "Alright buddy, let's get you back to your castle!" He held Rin close and with the snap of his fingers, they popped out of the forest, just like that.

* * *

 **[ Yeeeaah. Not the best starter, buuuuut this is just my first one! I'll get better as the years progress, i promise! _Why are my expectations so high?_ lol idk- ANYWAYS i hope you enjoyed this first chapter :D**  
 **UHG the title, shitty, I know :') I'm not creative when it comes to titles, it's just not my thing. And the description...something sounds...UNDERTALISH...Yeeeaaahhhhh this is...um...inspired by undertale a little bit buT ITS NOT COMPLETELY LIKE UNDERTALE SO HAHAHAHAHAAHA don't link it with Undertale too much**  
 **(((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o))) ]**


	2. Missing

When Miku arrived at Rin's house (about 7 minutes after Rin left), she didn't even bother to try the door, knowing, as careless as Rin can be, she never forgets to lock doors, even when she doesn't have to. She climbed through the window, praying to the god that she didn't believe in that Rin, hadn't actually left. When she got in, Rin wasn't there, making some sort of loud annoying noise or showing any sign of even _being_ in the house. Upon realizing this, Miku didn't even bother taking her shoes off, She ran around the house looking for Rin, panicking. Her heart was pounding. and suddenly the phone call she had came to mind, _what did she mean about that...? Even if a single person disappeared or died the world functions perfectly..._ Miku remained in deep thought, until she snapped out of it. Suddenly, one of the easiest solutions came to her. _Oh!_ she thought, _i'll just call her! Rin, **always** answers her phone!_ Miku got her phone out, quick-dialed Rin's number and waited...And waited...And waited...Still waiting...Any minute now...That piss bag'll pick up sooner or later...still waiting... _waiting...AAAAALLLLRIGHTY THEN...TIME... TO... PICK... IT... UP...?...?..._ "Hey!" Miku sighed in relief, "Oh my god Rin, thank _god_ you're okay, don't do that agai-" Miku was interrupted, "HAHAH i'm just kidding! this is a voice mail, you're talking to yourself! I'm probably not answering because: One, i'm in deep trouble and have literally no time to deal with you, AND TWO: i'm simply too far away from my phone and don't wanna get up, or i can't get up. BYE!" Miku stood there, motionless. suddenly, a feeling of fear washed over her. A feeling even worse than the feeling she felt when she noticed that Rin wasn't home. _what if she...? NO!NO!NO! Rin isn't the type of person to do that, she wasn't depressed or sad or...or was she...? NO!NO!NO! She was always happy, the smiley type of person, an easy-going reliable person, the person who always cheered people up! A care free person! yeah she isn't negative...Maybe she was hiding it...? NO STOP THINKING ABOUT THAT DUMBASS! SHE IS FINE SHE...She's...She's okay...Right? But she was always curious about things... besides math, of course... She was never depressed...well except for when her mom and dad found her 5th grade report cards and saw how horrible her grades where, but she got over it! Yeah! Yeah! she's fine Miku, she's OK...But...but what if she did...? NO! NO! NO! Dammit, Stop thinking like that, you're overreacting, You and Rin have been friends for nearly 7 years! She...She's fine! She's fine! get it in your head! Rin is fine!_ No matter what Miku thought to herself and tried to brush it off as a prank, no matter how she tried to convince herself that Rin was okay, no matter how many times she called Rin's phone, no matter how many people she asked, Nobody seemed to know anything about Rin's whereabouts. Miku could feel the tears overflowing in her eye's, just as she was about to break, she saw a certain brunette and a blue-haired man with a blue scarf walking down the street, Miku knew that they probably wouldn't know, but she was desperate had to try, or at least ask for help. Miku ran up to the couple, "MEIKO! KAITO! W-WAIT!" Meiko stopped in her tracks, "Oh? Hatsune, what're you doing here?" she asked. When Meiko stopped to turn to her she noticed something, Miku looked stressed, if not, terrified. "Hey, you don't look so hot, what's wrong?" Miku looked her dead in the eye, Meiko could tell that she was dead serious about something, "What is it?"

 **MEIKO's POV**

* * *

Miku looked kinda stressed, kinda terrified and sorta serious at the same time, but that's not something you see on her face, she's kinda easy-going...Well most of the time. She's a grade lower than me, but she's smart and independent. But now, she looked kinda helpless...  
"Rin." _what? Kagamine?_ Why would she come to me about something that has to do with Kagamine? We got into a fight yesterday, but she's asking me about Kagamine now? Maybe she want's me to apologize? But she started it, plus, we where forced to say sorry to each other by the teachers so why would she need me now? "Look, we said sorry to each other in the office yesterday so-"  
"No. It's not that." I shot a look of confusion in Kaito's direction. He looked confused too. Wait, What am i saying he's _always_ confused. I looked back at Miku. If she wasn't asking me to apologize to her friend, then what was it?

"She's missing, i've asked so many people but i can't find her...She's not in her house, and she's not anywhere, i must have called over twenty times but she's not picking up and she _**always** _ answers! I have a feeling it's not just one of her pranks, but she does something to expose herself by now! Please, Meiko! I know you and Rin don't get along much, but i need help! I'll explain this to you while we're looking, but please! I need help Meiko, I'm desperate!" At first i was shocked. But then i figured that, that piece of crap was playing a prank that had gone too far. so i decided i'd play along to her little prank, _then_ i'd get my revenge. But i'm not doing this alone, i'm bringing my blue-headed dork with me. I put a stern look on my face, "Alright," i said, "Let's look for your friend."

* * *

 **Rin's POV**

* * *

When i opened my eye's, I was in an unfamiliar place. When i looked up, i noticed the huge door standing right in front of me. I was in front of a castle. Suddenly i felt hot. I mean, not like i'm not already hot but this was heat. The heat was so intense, i was sweating and i've only been here for what? 5 minutes? That boy paid no attention to me. How the hell can he stand this heat? this is crazy. But the craziest thing was that this boy, Miku's impostor, _teleported_ us to this place, and he didn't have to do shit, he just held me close and snapped his fingers... But damn he had some muscles, wow. But, Suddenly, i didn't feel so stiff, I could move again! I felt so free, I have never been so happy to move, ever in my life! That only lasted for so long. Miku's impostor, hand-cuffed me to himself, But then i thought, _oh wait. Maybe i can speak now?_ I tried saying the most ridiculous thing that came to mind, "I have a penis." Yep, that came out loud and clear. Miku's impostor just looked at me, speechless, "Woah, Len did you like, i dunno, hit your head while you where up in the surface or something? You're not yourself." Okay so what i know as of now, is that this Miku wannabe thinks i'm this person- Guy, named Len. And i supposedly tricked my dad, into coming to the surface? What does he mean surface? Do they live underwater? Under ground?

"What ever. I'll have the magician check it out, maybe he'll be able to cure this...symptom? Sickness? Problem...? Well, what ever you're having. I'm taking you to your dad, as much as i'd hate to rat you out, i am your servant, and best friend, therefor, I must do what is best for you, Master~" Okay now _that_ certainly was unexpected. Master? Servant? best friend? I didn't even know this guy, let alone his name! Okay that's it, "Listen mister servant guy, i don't know who you are, but i'm not who you think i am, so if we could go back to the 'surface' that'd be great. Can you do that for me?" All he did was laugh, "Ahhh! Len you're hilarious, you've pulled that one on me already, Well, it's time to go!" He jerked me forward, he didn't even look like he was trying! Suddenly, the doors opened, and he dragged me into the castle. When we got into this castle, everything was much cooler, not what i'd want, but it was better than standing in Satan's sun out there. We arrived in a throne room, like in the movies. But there was a man there. He was...Pretty tall, and kinda intimidating? Miku's impostor spoke up,  
"Ah! Leon- Excuse me, _King_ Leon! I found Len on the surface, he was dressed as a girl! But don't worry, i brought him back as soon as i found him!" I looked up at this Leon guy, he was red in the face, he looked like he was about to explode. A feeling of unease filled the room. This wasn't going to end well, was it? "LEN KAGAMINE" he yelled, "AFTER ALL OF THESE WARNINGS, AFTER ALL THAT I'VE DONE, YOU GOT PAST THE GUARDS? YOU'RE BETTER THAN THIS!" He rose from his cute little throne and suddenly he was right in front of me. He seemed to be examining my face. He looked like some one i knew...But not like i'd remember. "You know what? Go to your room! I'm locking you in there for six weeks, you're not coming out. Maybe you'd have learned your lesson then." He calmed down a bit but then he rose his voice again, "MIKUO!" Miku's impostor looked startled, "Y-Yes L-Leon?" The man looked at him, So Mikuo was his name? "Take him to his room, don't let him out of your sight, understand?" Mikuo nodded, "Yes 'sir."

 **Len's POV**

* * *

 _Godddd freaking damn it. I can't believe i'm not allowed to go to the surface anymore. This sucks! My world is so small...Why do humans get such a big world, fresh air, and things i don't even know about! They even have an ocean! I've seen it once, once! And humans can see it any time they want. Not to mention all the pretty girls up there...and some of the boys are kinda hot... i'll keep that to myself. But seriously... It's not like i'll be up there for too long. I mean... We do have six weeks to live up there, it's not like two days won't be enough for me! Mikuo can go up there to buy supplies, and me, Meanwhile, I have to stay trapped in this hell hole! I'd be glad just buying food up there! But since i'm a prince, since i have "royal blood" I have to stay down here in case anything crazy happens! It's not like i can't protect myself or something, i've taken down an army of bandits, gangs and rebels all by myself, and they all have magic! humans, on the other hand, don't! psh, what ever i'm going to sleep._ As soon as my eye's began to close, i heard to door click, I turned around to see Mikuo and a...a girl...A GIRL. HE HAS A GIRL WITH HIM. My eye's widened, but he looked confused as well, the girl on the other hand,she looked more confused than both of us. " _LEN?!_ "

* * *

 **Hahah Yeah the second chapter came out pretty quickly, but this is for the two who asked for more i guess? plus i finished it pretty quickly i guess? X3 Anyways, yeah this chapter was pretty much a filler, there'll be more coming up, thanks for reading! :D**


	3. 4 types of people

**HHUGUFBHJDSNKKVFRUBKHLDK New chapter's out aaaayyyyy**

 **ANyways ye ah i added this and deleted it bc i posted it and saw all the typo's wo ah iwureobfdwalnjs**

 **I cant type, anyways, crappy chapter, probably unsatisfying, im sorry, BUT, i promise the next one will be better**

 **anyways its 1 AM And i'LL SEE U THE END**

* * *

 **Len's POV**

" _WHAT THE HELL?! I THOUGHT YOU WHERE- AREN'T YOU-?"_

He looked back at the girl and then back at me, and then back at the girl, and then back at me. Then let out a dejected sigh. " _Oh god_ " he whispered, _"I'm dead Len, i'm fucking dead."_ I examined her, but she seemed to be doing the same thing. Then it hit me, She looks exactly like me. But...no nobody can look just like me! She must be an impostor! "IMPOSTOR!" We yelled simultaneously. Now it was obvious that we where both where kinda shocked. "Len! Mikuo! What's going on? I heard Mikuo yell-" and at the door, was the man who banned me from the surface, My father. I didn't even care at this point, i needed an explanation, and i wanted it now. "DAD, WHAT'S GOING ON HERE AND WHY DOES THAT GIRL LOOK LIKE ME?" Suddenly my impostor stepped up, "WELL I SHOULD BE ASKING THE SAME THING, WHY DO _YOU_ LOOK LIKE _ME_?!" she shouted. I looked to my father for answers. now _here_ was something new, _He_ looked confused, _the great king, the unrivaled chief, the most powerful man in this world, the man rumored to know everything about both this world and the surface, my father, he was confused._ That expression on his face. That was the face of some one who had seen this too many times to count. I saw him staring down Mikuo, he looked disappointed. But why would he be disappointed? I mean, he thought that i was her, so it's not entirely his fault, right? It's that girls fault she had to be born with a face as hot as mine! It's her fault she's cute, and... un-bearably sexy? well, if she looks like me, of course she'd be all of those things, i am, after all, the son of a king. But for now, i gotta focus on what's going on, and how i'd be able to keep Mikuo in this job, i'm his friend, right?

* * *

 **Mikuo's POV**

 _This is bad, oh god, this is horrible, I can't believe i brought a human into this world! What was she doing there anyway's? That place was supposed to be hidden, it was supposed to keep the humans out of this place!_ I sighed in defeat as i knees gave way and i fell to the floor. When i heard the door swing open i turned my head slowly, and to much of my horror, the king was there, and now he could see my mistake, and i could just see my whole family getting thrown out of this place, left in the human world to die, with only six weeks more to live...! "MIKUO," He roared. I accept my fate, i was ready to go to the human world, a nuisance, a failure. I faced him, ready to be sent away, thrown out and to die. But what he said to me was unexpected(...Or expected, because we're in this story, and i of course, need a way to live.) "Did you know that she was a human?" I looked up, "No 'sir,"

"...And you thought that this girl was Len, yes?"

"Yes 'sir,"

"And she know's nothing of this world, am i correct?"

"Yes 'sir."

"Explain to her, exactly where she is, i believe i have a 'q & a' session with my son, meet us outside when you're done, understood?"

"Y-Yes 's-s-sir.." I nodded, and he motioned for Len to follow him, which he did, and they where gone. I looked at the girl, she, at the moment, looked so shocked and amused, had she never seen a castle completely made of diamonds on the inside? Or did the person who made this forget to include that in that girl's point of view? what a stupid mistake... anyways, i have explaining to do, who knows, maybe you'll learn something as well.

* * *

 **Rin's POV**

I gazed at the beautiful sight currently surrounding me, I was captivated by the diamonds and crystals on the walls, i wanted to...I just...I WANTED TO BITE ONE OF THEM! I couldn't help but wonder what it tasted like, and it smelled nice too. I took a running start and WHAM! i opened my eyes, and surprisingly, i was only inches away from the wall, I felt like i was being held back, _literally_ , I turned around to see Miku's impostor- Mikuo, standing there. Oh right, i needed to be told a story, "Now listen up human-" "Rin" He paused, "Okay, fine, Rin, I owe you an apology, and an explanation." I turned all of my attention towards him, ready for this man-boy to tell me exactly what's happening.

He cleared his throat, and finally spoke, "You see, in the world there are three types of people, The first, and most common, Humans, Humans like you, simple creatures that pollute the earth, who take homes away from animals, people who took the earth for granted and turned the earth from, a once healthy planet to a world that is unhealthy-"  
"OK, OK, i get it we're horrible but not all humans are bad! That's just the people that are greedy and selfish, and the ones that liter, and the ones that-...Well you get my point, just continue."  
He cleared his throat,

"Yes, not all humans are bad, but never forget, even the best person can become the worst. But let's continue, the second of the three types of people, are us, we're just like humans, except we use our magic instead of dESTROYING THE WORLD. But you guys...You don't have magic...But that's no excuse to be an asshole and waste your remaining resources on things you don't need!You see, we live in the core of the earth, and i guess that's why it's so hot down here, to you, anyways, and, ah yes, there are many stories, and legends about how we found out about the surface, but this one is true! You see, one day, a child...Let's call him...Um...Tamaki, was playing teleport with his friends, this game is also known as 'tag' in the human world, but we teleport instead and grab the person and hold on to them until they notice we're there. But back to the one story of many! Unfortunately, Little Tamaki was caught, and unfortunately, he was a sore loser, So he thought 'teleport me to a place that's not here! some where i'll never be found!' and his friend...Um..let's call him..or was it a her...? Well, Let's call them Haruhi...They where still holding on to him, and when Tamaki teleported up here, he found the surface! and when he returned, he and Haruhi where explaining it to his friends, and being his friends, they believed him, and since they believed him, they told the whole town, and since people here where very trusting back then, the word got out, and when word got out, about the surface, they people started popping up here and there around the world, teleporting to the surface, and we learned so many things up there, our kind wanted to stay there and befriend the humans and we could learn from each other! Which, we did, for six weeks, and six weeks only, because after six weeks, a large amount of our kind died and little Tamaki was the first to go, the humans where accused at first, but luckily, the calm-cool and collected guys proved the humans innocent. And the dramatic reveal of this all was that there was no magic up here, naturally, you'd think, 'Magic? What does it matter if magic is there or not?!' well you see, we live on magic, we breathe magic, our air is literally made of magic, and we breathe that stuff, and since there is no magic in the oxygen up there, we slowly lose our magic abilities, and within six weeks, we die. When we die, our bodies disappear, and we turn into...um..nothing? We just disintegrate into nothing. Now with humans, it's the opposite, the magic here, they breathe it, they die in six weeks. That is because the human body can't take it it's just so overwhelming, they die. Now if they die here, their bodies burn up and become ash, maybe it's because it's so hot here, or it's just the magic. But that was never discovered and we don't wanna know why."

I stood there, _what an interesting story,he even used OHSHC names!_ i thought, _but what about the third and fourth people?_

"Now, the third. The third person is some one we can't see...Some one who doesn't yet they can see us..um sort of...Just like we're in a story." He paused, " They're just like authors, they are in control of us, everything we do, say, feel, see, think, remember, that's all written, typed, or drawn, or even sung about. The person controlling us...well, she's writing about us right now, even though she's better off drawing but we won't sweat the details on this one, the person writing this is very...Um...short. We're nothing but characters in a story, we're fictional, we don't exist, But then again, all of us in particular are kind of characters that exist, but are being used in this story because this is all she could think of and no one would like her crappy OC's being used in this story,I doubt they's even read it. But even with this form, we can play a small part in their world by existing. even if we will be forgotten, even by our creators and fans." Shit that was deep. But am i really a fictional character? SWEET! Sure, i'm being controlled by my every thought feeling and action but that also means people will love me for my every flaw and skill! awesome!

"Now the fourth," Mikuo continued,"The fourth are just like the author, except they can't control us, even if they do have their own worlds of their own, they read, they are with us but we can't see them, but even if we can't see them, they go on adventures with us, and they're thirsting for new 'chapters' or just some kind of update. They're probably much better than the author...OUR author, but then again, our author is one of them, most of the time, but the other authors are amazing, ours needs to stop being trash and be productive or something.' I rolled my eyes in response, "Ok, Ok, i get it, our author is trash and she needs to be productive, but if she can control this she can also kill you off, so just go on with your explanation of this and leave her out of it,'Kay?" Looking at him now, he looked kind of nervous, and he looked up and screamed, "YOU BETTER NOT KILL ANY OF US MAIN CHARACTERS!" He shouted.  
Clearing his throat he went on with his explanation, "But back to the readers, they basically decide whether this'll go on or not until the end. And when we end, we'll be deleted or something that'll make us exist no more, and that's how we'll be forgotten." Oh fuck that was even deeper. BUT...I don't wanna be forgotten! Well, what ever, in my next life, i guess i'll just be remembered as a different person...Or have the same personality with different memories, no memories of this one, and have a different or similar relationship with everyone. but...you..you know what would happen to me, right? Wow, this is the first time i'm talking to a reader! Um... Could you drop your opinion of me somewhere? I mean this author of ours must have an opinion section or something? Well...uh...Whoa! look at that...This chapters ending, huh? Well...DON'T FORGET ABOUT THIS! :0 whoa, new ability gained, i can now make cool faces like this! awesome!

Suddenly, i felt a tight grip on my wrist, "Len and the king are probably waiting for us so we should be on our way," Said Mikuo, "And also, don't make faces like that at the readers, you look stupid enough through words on a screen, what makes you think those 'emojis' would make you look cool?" Well isn't he the sassy one?

* * *

 **[Weird chapter, And another filler, Len's explanation will be up next along with them finally starting their journey, i know, Jfc Kaga-chan stop it with the fillers i'm sorry pls don't hurt me ;A;**

 **well, don't forget about Rinny chan ;0]**


	4. starting the journey!

**Holy shit it's been ages?**

 **Anyways ayyyy dont worry, i live and i return with 50% less knowledge than i used to have with writing so this'll be hella shitty :') anyways haha they finally start this god damn adventure aaayyyyyyyyyyyy**

 **FUCK OKAY LET ME GET THSI GOD DAMN CLEAR**

THEY

 **WILL**

 **START**

 **THEIR**

 **GOD**

 **DAMN**

 **ADVENTURE**

 **But...Not with all the battling and such**

 **not yet**

* * *

"...and that's our little story, also why i'd only let you up there for so long." Leon finished. He had explained to Len, the humans activities and actions. He must've repeated the same phrase a thousand times, "Humans are not to be trusted!"

"So what? A few humans are cruel, BUT the ones i've met up there are nice and well-mannered, although there are a few rude humans...Look, they're really weak i can defeat them easily!" Len boasted, "And _IF_ she turns on me, i don't think she'd  
be any harder to defeat!" He finished. Leon sighed "Just be careful, okay?"

"Yes'sir~" the door swung open and the sass queen (and following behind), the "goddess"! Mikuo looked absolutely mortified while Rin, on the other hand, seemed to be having a blast (and they haven't even started their adventure yet!)

"ah! there you guys are, I've been waiting! Do I look like I've aged? because I sure as hell have!" Len said with a laugh, Rin giggled in response, Mikuo groaned and ignored the young princes' lame joke. Len scanned Rin as if to see if anything was wrong  
with her but nonetheless, she seemed fine. Though she was sweating bullets.

"Now," Leon spoke up, "You three will start your adventure and I will make sure you are watched and guarded along your journey so if you happen to run into any unwanted company the guards will take care of them." Len groaned inwardly, he wanted a real  
adventure, he wanted to know what it was like to have his back against the wall! like the protagonists in movies hes seen. he desires _adventure,_ he craves that sense of excitement.

"Len, is there something wrong?" Len looked up at his father with think "What do you think?" sort of face, Leon couldn't help but sigh, "Look son, I understand that you don't want guards and that you feel like you have no time to yourself, but it's for  
your own good! how do you think I'd feel if I lost you?" Len could only look away, frustrated as he was at his father for being so overprotective, he couldn't blame him after his mom never came back from her journey. So he kept his mouth shut.

"Aaaaaaawwwww, Do we _really_ need guards?" Rin pouted, "I want to go on a real adventure, none of that boring stuff! if we're guarded and we can't do anything exciting! seriously what do you take me for, a wimp? I'll have you know I've been survived  
4 1/2 ghost peppers and I only cried for a whole week!" Rin puffed her chest out, and went on boasting, her arrogance practically radiating off of her. Leon, being the impatient type, finally got tired of her boasting and shut her up, "Listen girl  
do you wanna live or not? there are thugs out there, stronger than you, you don't stand even a speck of a chance against them without magic! there are also dangerous animals out there too and it's a log vigorous journey to the outside world!" Rin  
fell silent, "So? answer my question, do you want to live or not?" Rin looked a little intimidated, but finally found her words after a few seconds or so, "Oh, so you think your son isn't strong enough to protect me? how will sending guards to protect  
him improve his strength if he's gonna be a king one day, huh? he's going to be a weak King and it'll be because you didn't let him learn to defend himself and that'll be the downfall of your kingdom, LOOK AT HIM!" Rin lifted up his shirt, "The boy  
doesn't even have abs! compared to him-" She lifted up Mikuo's shirt, "he has these beautiful things that your son won't _ever_ have if he doesn't learn to DEFEND HIMSELF!"

Now it was Leon's turn to be silent, he never thought that his protection could be dragging Len down, he didn't think about it like that. Instead, he thought of it as discipline, and of course, protecting his son (Like any fictional or non-fictional dad  
would do). Leon pondered for a few minutes, and came to his decision, "Okay, i won't send the guards to watch you.." Len, perked up and Rin, became elated. Mikuo, just sighed.

"But! I will get daily reports from Mikuo about the activity's you've done during the day and your progress. How will i get these reports? from what you kids use today- the...uh..the...what do you call it? The internet!" Leon announced, Rin was shocked  
by this _How old was this guy? the internet has been around for quite a long time!_ Rin's thoughts where interrupted, "I know he seems old and all but he doesn't use the internet as much, he is occupied by...other things." Len was still celebrating  
over the fact that he wasn't being watched by guards for the first time in 4 years, he felt so relieved.

"But we're wasting time, you guys need to start your journey today! Pack up and start your journey, Mikuo is in charge! Oh, and get her some cloths she'll need them or she'll pass out from all the heat and we don't want that..." Leon sent called the maids  
to dress Rin up, but she ended up wearing one of Len's old shirts, but it was too big for her, but no one had magic to shrink that stuff and it would be far too much of a hassle to put it in the laundry, then dry it and see if it's shrunk any more,  
so they just gave her a bunch of belts to keep it up.

After they packed up (And after Rin finished charging her phone. because, let's face it, if you found out you where allowed to trust the people, your phone was dying and someone offered you their charger you'd charge your dying phone, too)

* * *

noshade=""

 **Mikuo's POV**

* * *

"Six weeks is...ahhhh...42 days..3628800 seconds..1008 hours..60480 minutes...?" This girl, Rin was starting to get on my nerves, asking me how many days 6 weeks was and now she's asking me ridiculous, stupid questions! Stupid questions like why i'm so  
stiff? Ridiculous questions like how many seconds is in 6 weeks when she knows she will die at the end of those 3628800 seconds! Len, seems to be enjoying her company. in fact! he's been chatting with her for the past hour and they're getting along  
just fine! meanwhile i'm the one giving all the directions, telling them what to do, _AND_ saving them! Rin walked into a damn trap, a stupid one in fact! She says she did it on purpose "Just to see what kinds of people we're going up against".  
THE WOMAN ALMOST GOT US _KILLED_ BECAUSE SHE WALKED INTO A THUGS TRAP AND THEY JUST HAPPENED TO BE ON WAITING THERE, WE WHERE CHASED FOR 15 MINUTES AND WE WHERE ONLY AN HOUR AWAY FROM THE CASTLE!WALKING THROUGH FOREST JUST TO GET TO A TOWN OR  
A CITY IS EXCRUCIATING WITH HER ON THIS TEAM- and Len? He's fine! and i'm not just saying this because he's my master, i'm saying this _Because he knows what to do_...Well, it is mostly my fault for bringing her down here in the first place,  
but she does look a lot like len. They could pass as twins if they where related. But they're not, and one of my greatest fears, the one thing among many things i will not allow to happen, is letting them _fall in love within the span of 42 days_ ,  
Now i know i'm not in charge of that but i will try to separate them from each other as much as possible, even if it means putting one of them in a time out. I can see them together but they're different and it just won't work out! When Rin leaves  
Len will be struck by a wave of sadness (and he'll probably drown in it as well because things in this world do work rather strangely), and it'll probably be the same for her, and that sounds horrible, so i'm gonna try to spare their emotions.

"NO NO YOU'RE DOING IT WRONG DAMMIT IT GOES 'koi wo shoyou yo~' LIKE THAT IN THAT TUNE GOD DAMMIT!" Rin has been trying to teach Len a song...it sounds familiar...perhaps it's from an anime..? But that's not important, the goal is making it towards the  
exit and i intend on doing just that...But it is pretty late at night and...Well she had a long nap! Plus, it's it's day here and it's night there! Maybe her body's internal clock will get confused...Hopefully.

"Ugh, guys how long have we been walking? I'm tired!" And of course things like this have to happen..What a shame! "Mikuo! Rin's tired! What do we do?" On second thought, you know what i can also use this to teach Len, even though i am the leader  
of this, maybe i can get him used to being a king! Starting him off with me and Rin, and soon he'll be in charge of thousands of people!

"I don't know, Mas- Len, what do _you_ suggest we _do?_ He looked confused at first, but then he suddenly seemed to have an idea "...Ah! Well the first thing we do...Um... It's still noon and the sun hasn't gone down yet, right? But it'll  
be dark soon, right? So...Perhaps we should set up camp...?" I praised him inwardly for making such a quick decision, He is the son of a king, of course, but strategies and intelligence aren't hereditary!

"Right away! I'll get some wood and use some fire magic, you and Rin can set up-" I stopped, but if i leave them alone there's a possibility that...they could... get attacked by any animals out here, and Len hasn't mastered the strongest aspects of  
his magic, "You know what? I'll help set up camp, _THEN_ I'll get the fire wood!" Rin seemed to agree, Len looked a little disappointed which i tried to ignore as much as i could.

After we set camp up i left them in the tent, and just to make sure nothing could get in, i locked it! Yes our tents have locks! Yes, i have the key! And they have a key too, of course. But for now i need to focus on getting the fire wood! I might even  
think of what to cook on the way!

* * *

 **Rin's POV**

* * *

So, this Len guy! He's not bad! Actually i think i've made a new friend, Another point to Rin, the best at making friends! Anyways Mikuo locked Len and I in the tent, and went to get firewood, and it's getting pretty dark outside! I wonder what we could  
do now that we're here...all alone...just us two... _With no one to watch us_..."HEY, LEN! Let's tell our back story's! you know so the readers know more about us, that's very important, no?" Len agreed, but he looked confused, "Readers?" Did  
his dad not tell him or did he just forget? Well, what ever...though he does look a bit stiff and nervous? Maybe he's used to Mikuo's company? Well that's why we're gonna get to know each other!

"Haha! you're funny! 'Readers?' HAHAH- *Ahem*—Okay Len, who starts first?"

"excuse me?"

"Who tells their backstory first?"

"Um...Y...you can go first! Sorry, I'm not getting this whole...uh, backstory thing?" Huh? Interesting, i thought he'd offer to go first...what ever i'll go first anyways! Plus, he's confused! (Though he does look nervous, almost scared), I mean, why  
not?

"Well, I'll go over it a little bit of my childhood! It's actually pretty normal You know, I haven't been traumatized much in my life, well not yet, anyways!" I laughed, "I have a lot of friends, even though I do think theyget irritated with me, more  
than they're allowed it in fact! And my parents? My mom is great! She always took care of me, and she even helped me! she's one of those cool mom's, the ones that let you do what ever you want- although she does snap at me when I do unspeekable things-  
But she doesn't yell and she keeps me happy! even when I don't live with her! I moved out last year, you know, because the high school I was going to was pretty far away, that and I needed to learn to depend on myself— but I do stay over at my friend  
Miku's house every 2 weeks..." Suddenly I thought of her... _Miku! oh god...you've probably torn the whole neighbor hood apart- Another reason while I'm going to hell!_ i was gonna grab my phone, but as concerned as I was about my friend (and  
the safety of my neighbors because who knows what ungodly things she could unleash upon the world looking for me), I was just so drained of energy to even move- And hungry too! I sat there lost in my thoughts it felt like hours maybe even days, my  
mind was so concentrated on Miku, I'm pretty sure I entered ANOTHER world. I felt like I was being shook- which was actually what happened, Len had been shaking me for..a few seconds?

"Rin! RIN! Hey, it's been five minutes, are you okay?" I snapped back to reality, "Ah...Nothing, sorry I was just thinking of something- anyways on with my story!" I had to remember where I left off, in which Len gladly reminded me, "Oh yes, that- Okay,  
So i'm visiting my friend Miku right? Her Dad's cooking iS THE ABSOLUTE BEST YOU HAVE TO TRY IT ONE DAY! Miku and I have been friends for 7 years now, I don't know how we pulled it off but we have trusted each other all these years!" I said, proudly,  
remembering all those times I did the trust fall randomly and how she'd always catching me, and then me doing the exact opposite! ah, memories!

"She helped me get through tough times too! I was really sad after my dad hadn't come back from the mountain– he was a scientist and he studied animals, but one day he just...disappeared! he didn't come back and we couldn't find him anywhere, we searched  
for a whole month, He was announced dead on the 6th week but we couldn't even find his body!" The moment I started talking about my dad, I saw something in Len's eyes, He looked like he understood, Like he knew what it was like for me that day, confused,  
scared, you get the gist. Len listened intently throughout my whole story, nodding when I said something he might know about.

"anyways-" Suddenly, we heard footsteps, heavy footsteps— in fact it was coming towards the tent, I assumed it was Mikuo, because I mean, he said he'd be back soon! (Plus he's a grumpy person, to me at least, and if he's stomping because he's angry about  
something then maybe I'd be able to make fun of him for it?) Len seemed to hear it too, but he was unsure and stiff, "MIKUO!" I shouted, "GOD DAMMIT I'M HUNGRY!"

Before I knew it the tent (Made of GODDAMN MAGIC AND FUCKING CRYSTALS AND SHIT ) was being a apart by a 7 ft. Beast, with the face of the cutest goddamn thing i've ever seen and it had such a nice colour too- BUT THE REST? IT LOOKED TERRIFYING IT HAD  
THE SHARPEST CLAWS, AND WHEN IT OPENED ITS MOUTH TO MAKE AN UNGODLY NOISE, ITS TEETH LOOKED SHARPER THAN ANYTHING I'D EVER SEEN! IT HAD SPIKES (ALmost like porcupines except these don't poison you, they shoot them at you ) NEARLY ALL OVER ITS BODY  
AND YOU COULD SEE THE DRIED BLOOD OF PEOPLE WHO MUST'VE ATTEMPTED TO KILL THE BEAST— ATTEMPTED BUT FAILED!

When I thought it couldn't get any scarier I WAS WRONG—SO WRONG! IT STOOD _UP THE BEAST STOOD UP_ AND IT LOOKED AS TALL AS A BUILDING AT THIS POINT!

I looked back at Len, only to find out that...he wasn't therE. I shrieked, I shrieked as loud as I could, and in response, the monster shrieked as well not only did it shriek but it started to CHASE ME

this is the end for me- i'll probably trip over my own feet and be eaten by it- maybe even clawed up, but there's a slight chance i'll live, So I ran, I ran as fast as I could, bUT THAT MONSTER WAS RUNNING ON ITS OWN TWO FEET AND THAT WAS JUST ABOUT ENOUGH  
TO MAKE ME SHIT MY PANTS (Which didn't happen, gladly) And it was pretty fast, only seconds away from me, I had to do something! it was catching up with me, but I was still the faster one, I thought I was doing pretty well, running in circles.

At least Until I tripped on something.

* * *

 **Haha so anyways yeah that was the end of the chapter, Yaaayyy!**

 **and like I said before, hholy shit it's been ages**

 **they finally started their adventure and Rin could get hurt really badly**

 **and what the fuck happened to Len? did he leave her?**

 **whay about Mikuo? I mean he must've heard RIn scream, right!**

 **and excuse my language haha**

 **but I do swear a lot irl :')**

 **anyways thank you for reading**

 **reveiws always make me happy**

 **and any constructive criticism will be accepted ;)**


End file.
